pxlsspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Zimbab Cell
Zimbab Cell is a project by TheCococQuartz who's goal is to make different varients of the original Zimbab Cell Origin idk Pre-Canvas 15 Before Canvas 15, there was some ideas of a Zimbab Cell-like faction happening, Canvas 13 On Canvas 13, there was the first variation of the Zimbab Cell that was the ARMOK thing but with the Zimbab mouth Cococ also had an idea for a thing called Zimbab Land, which was a territory filled with Zimbab cells, like the Spurdo amusement park. LLLiit.png Zimbab Land based of memory.png|Zimbab Land recreation based of memory because I didn't save the original image. Canvas 14 On Canvas 14, there was a Zimbab Avenue on Kentucky Avenue. Later It was moved to Park Place below The Digits of Pi. Then some anime art was build there destroying both Zimbab Avenue and The Digits of Pi. Liit.png Liiit.png Canvas 15 Canvas 15 is when The Zimbab Cell faction started. The Zimbab's first started out with the core saying "Zimbab Cell" in the Zimbab font This font was based of Zimbab and Robot from another place clone and a 7x4 grid of cells surrounding it. This canavs had some cells based off Cococ's last projects, like the World, based off the world map from Canvas 5, Naily, from Canvas 14, and the orange one is based off Canvas 12 when the Zimbab was greifed to orange. This Canvas there was a total of 26 Cells, 27 if you including the world cell from when Zimbab Cell moved. Lit.png LLit.png Litt.png|Inspiration of the orange cell LLLIt.png|Woke Canvas 16 On Canvas 16, the text was themed around the canvas (a sheet of paper) to look like it was written on paper. This canvas had a bunch of builds that where based on builds around the canvas and disc, like the 3 Cats stacked on each other, The 4 playable character in NSMBW by its logo, and A cell for the red line faction. This canvas also stopped having the cells aligned and together and more all over the place, some weren't even by the core. This Canvas had a total of 22 Cells, out of those, 2 where repeats from previous canvases (not including the original Zimbab Cell) Liitt.png| The main part LLiitt.png| Cell in Blue Ocean LLLIIITTT.png| Zimbab Spurdo LIITTt.png| The NSMBW boys LIIIIIIIIIT.png| Zimbab in The 4 Musketeers Canvas 17 On Canvas 17, the text was made to look like it was carved on a pumpkin. This canvas had a lot less cells than the previous 2 because a lack of idea's and most where color varitaions. This canvas is the first canvas to have the same cell twice out of fear of 2ch invasion. Other than that or wars nothing much happened. This canvas had 15 Cells, 1 was a repeat, and 1 was a duplicate. Littt.png|Main Llittt.png|Cyan and Original Lliiiiiiittt.png|Orange Lliiiiiiitttt.png|Cat llit.png|Canada llllit.png|Green Canvas 18 n Canvas 18, the text was an ambigram, with one side saying "zimbab" and upside-down "cell". Tho it wasn't perfect, the "ab" and "Z" in zimbab was left-over upside-down so it actually says "zimbab abcellz" Later the canvas, a yoba spider is build over Zimbab Cell, which was moved lower, and overlapped with other art. After some conflict, Cococ decided to not do the build for this canvas because of a lack of ideas. LiiiiiT.png|Location 1 LiiiiiTT.png| oof LiiiiiTTT.png|Location 2 LiiiiiTTTT.png|dead Canvas 19 This canvas was the last canvas Zimbab Cell would appear on. The text was the Deltarune logo but it's just "zimbab cell". Most cells where a cell that has been made before, like one's that didn't make it to the end of the canvas, The three unused cells that didn't make it to the end of this canvas were the Russian Zimbab, which was replaced with Zimbot, the first cell not made by me, and the Curvy Latti colored cell because it ugly. On this canvas, Zimbab Cell was build twice because the Void just happened to attack when 2ch was banned so Cococ just moved it. Later, Pxls Garden surrounded it and cells where incorporated into it. This canvas had 14 Cells LLLLLIITTtTT.png|First spot LLLLLIITTtTTt.png|Second Spot LLLLLIITTTT.png|Final look Canvas 21 This canvas has a logo edit of Zimbab Cell but it's the Solja Boy logo. Thats it LLLLLIITTtTtTt.png|WIP LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIt.png|Done Liiiiiiiit.png|With Meme guy behind it. Canvas 21a Since Zimbab is made up of gray colors I could make it with the same colors as usual lmao. LLiittt.png|v1 LLiitttT.png|v2 LLiittttTt.png|oof LLiittttttt.png|Final spot Major and Minor Wars/Attacks Canvas 15 * Abyss destroys Zimbab Cell for attacking a void they though attacked first. * Curvy Latti Kingdom attack's Zimbab Cell shortly after Abyss dies. * Short and small attack by Edurad. * Slightly bigger attack also by Edurad shortly after. * Red Sea, at the time taken over by Curvy Latti Kingdom, Attacks Zimbab Cell before dying off. * Blue Lattice edits extra details for Furry ,Grape, and :thinking: Cell Canvas 16 * Crusade tried to build over Zimbab Cell before moving. * Estonia flag continuously goes over the 3 cat cells * ManePxls goes over "ell" in "Cell" Canvas 17 * GuggiFlipFlips + others try to go over core * Users try to place MG-14 over "Cell" * Curvy Latti, and quote, "stenk's up" Zimbab Cell * 2ch just destroys the 3 cells left of Zimbab Cell. * POLZOON and NiekOF build a thing over the carved cell. Canvas 18 * Users try and build a red thing covering Zimbab Cell. * Yoba Spider is build over ZC and is moved * Epicvon attacks because of overlap * Hammer and Sickle is build over ZC. Canvas 19 * Someone build over ZC with Lime * The Void fricking yeets Zimbab cell out of existance Outside Pxls 100-bit LLLLLitttt.png|First spot LLLLLittttt.png|Second spot LLLLLitttttt.png|Third spot LLLLLittttttt.png|Just the origial one Pixel Place.io LLLLLitttttttt.png LLLLLitttttttttt.png|me me big boy LLLLLittttttttt.png World of Pixels LLLLLit.png|Zambia Cell LLLLLitt.png LLLLLittt.png|The Original Zimbab LLLLLittttttttttt.png| Deltarune logo edit References